Secret Affection
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: One day, Wesker decides that he's got enough of the lack of discipline amongst his STARS-teams. However, a particular female member gets a very special "punishment" for her own. A punishment Jill might actually like.


**5 Years ago I published my fanfiction "Valentine's Punishment". Pretty kinky and pervy at some parts.**  
 **...Honestly, how could I be _that_ perverted with just 16yrs of age?**

 **I decided to completely rewrite it as well.**  
 **I changed it quite a lot so it doesn't have much in common anymore with its original version, thankfully.**

 **There might be grammar/spelling mistakes in it; I apologize for them.**  
 **English is not my mothertongue, I hope there aren't too many.**

 **Anyways, have fun reading!**

 **Also: Resident Evil and its characters don't belong to me, Capcom still owns them all :)**

* * *

Sighing heavily she kept staring at the old wooden door in front of her. The silver, metal nametag attached to it a silent, indirect threat.

Chewing her bottom lip, she refused the urge to pace back and forth. There was no need to search for any excuses or ways to escape. No need to make up a last-minute attempt to tell one of her collegues she wasn't feeling so well anymore to go back home.

He would have the nerve to ring her doorbell and wait right at her doorstep to pull her back to her workplace; possibly even by her hair... if necessary.

Sighing once more Jill stopped her movements and leant back against the hallway's wall. The silence made her restless. She started to believe that he did it on purpose though. Let you wait long enough to make you uncomfortable. Knowing that tell-offs themselves weren't as effective as the previous wait of imagining every punishments and all possible ways this conversation could go.

Adding the fact who exactly would be the one casting the tell-offs upped the level of nervousness and uncomfort a great deal as well. Albert Wesker wasn't known for being the gentle and friendly type.

He understood the ways of disciplining his employees and teammates like no other man Jill had ever met.  
He made it some kind of art to let you feel small and idiotic even without yelling but talking.  
Talking in such a calm but cold manner that you felt the need to crawl out of your skin.  
The dark shades he wore never revealing where exactly he was staring at; but honestly... Jill was glad for that last fact.

There had been one time where she'd caught him without his trademark sunglasses whilst walking into his office without knocking first.  
When he had looked up it had took her off guard completely. Steelblue so light, it gave them such a piercing pretense that one glance alone made you feel like he stared right into your soul; giving you a dire need to run right back out.

"Valentine, come on in."

Twitching she hesistantly made her way to the door; gathering all selfesteem she could find before slowly stepping into Wesker's office; his unique scent and deodorant filling her nostrils. It nearly overwhelmed her everytime.

"You have any idea why you had to come here... Again?", his voice typically calm... too calm.  
"...If I had to guess...", she tried a small nervous smile, "I... I was a little late this morning."

Trying her hardest not to think about it being the 7th day in a row she'd been late at work. She had tried her best to be at time at least this day; even tried to be there before all the others but of course Jill had failed miserably. However, it was completely her own fault, really.  
Forgetting you had thrown your alarmclock to hell the day before was one thing.  
Begging your best friend to call her in the morning to ensure she'd wake up on time but staying in bed and falling asleep again afterwards however... wasn't so smart either.

"A _little_ late, Miss Valentine? You do know the policestation opens up at 7am, right?"  
"Well... Yes? I mean... Of course. Why-"  
"And you do realize being here at exactly 9am could be consiered _anything_ but a _little_ late?" His voice still calm but she could tell it rose a pitch.

The smile soon vanished on her face, quickly replaced with a lower lip being chewn and skin turning a paler shade. Had it been two hours? She knew she ran through the station's gate too late but by all means, she hadn't registered it had been this big of a mistake.

"To top it all, my dear, this isn't the first time this is happening. Am I right?"  
"...I guess not, Captain... I-I mean... Yes... You're right, Captain."

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat; one leg crossed over the other, hands clasped together on its knee.  
It didn't take a lot common sense for one to realize how much he was enjoying this little session of demonstrating his power and authority over her.

"Miss Valentine... You're a good agent; amongst the best my teams have to offer in fact. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that. But even your talents and skills don't make you special enough nor do they permit you to ignore our rules and guidelines."  
"I know, sir... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Spare me the fairytales.", his tone harsher this time, silencing her at once, "I'm not an idiot. You can't manage to wake up on time nor do you see to it to get a better timeschedule. Do you think I'm too dumb to listen to your little chitchats with the others? It's nothing new all of you like to brag about how you supposedly tricked me again. Fact is: You don't. I just like to have some special cards in store to play later on. And that is when it will all come back to each of you."

Although Jill should have been used to his infamous speeches, every lecture with him alone was a new scary experience to add to her memory-book. She never had seen him being this much on edge, however.

She understood that he had to show her the line of what was acceptable and what not but Wesker never had become loud or aggressive; at least not when it came to her.  
Something seemed to be wrong and somehow she had to ponder if it was all her fault or something else had happened to him. She couldn't come up with an answer though. What could be horrible enough to make Wesker this jumpy and harsh? Not an easy question considering he rarely left his office outside of missions and never really interacted with anyone; he liked to keep to himself.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is, that I'm done with the lack of discipline in this station. I guess it doesn't help any other way than to bring back some very oldfashioned punishments to teach you all what manners are. Did you know that, Jill? Being on time is indeed considered good manners to have."

A deep frown crawled over her facial features, both of uneasyness and confusion. Punishments? Oldfashioned punishments? What the hell would that mean for them? Tons of paperwork? She resisted the urge to groan. Paperwork was by far the most boring thing he could task them with.  
 _Speaking of never coming to work at time... We also never manage to bring him our filled paperworks and reports on time either... Crap._

"Sir... I think I'm not certain what exactly you mean by... oldfashioned punishments?"  
"Valentine... Not a single one of you is able to bring me the finished reports. Not even those with a few marks to be made. I'm not thinking about giving you more papers to fill. It's going to be a lot more... Straining. Also a lot more amusing for me to watch."  
"Watch?" The look she gave him highly resembled a cow staring at a thunderbolt with utter confusion.

Taking a quick step back as Wesker rose from his seat on instinct she watched him nervously as he slowly walked around his desk, a smug grin on his face. It was an unwritten holy rule that if Wesker smiled, it never meant anything good. When he did cast a smile it usually meant shit would hit the fan and hit it pretty hard.  
Jill twitched as he layed a hand on her shoulder, grasping the tissue of her shirt as he spun her round and pushed her out the office into the station's entrance hall. Chris and the others stopped in their tracks, confused but also very stiff. What the hell was happening?

They soon all shared the same expression of nervousness as their captain called them out to join him where he was standing. Mere moments later Jill quickly realized that only those with bad habits or those who didn't do their work correctly were there. She noticed Rebecca's confused face, she was the only one who hadn't been ordered to come over.

"We gathered here today to appreciate your disregard for the rules, so I thought why not giving you all a sweet bonus for doing so? Congratulations. You all just earned yourselves the great opportunity to get an extra workout and that for free!", his smile vanished as soon as it had appeared before he started to roar in his most frightening voice,"and now GET OUT and don't dare to stop running around the station until I tell you to do so! Pray that I'll catch not even one of you making a break, you don't wanna figure out what will await you then!"

They all wasted no time in running down the stairs, out the double doors like a herd of frightened chickens.

* * *

Another deep breath didn't help the burning fury in her chest to fade. Closing her eyes to take a short break from the world around her helped nothing in killing those flames spreading further and further. She was furious; extremely so. The running marathon had helped a great deal to force the members of STARS to actually work how they were supposed to. Wesker's untypical outburst had scared them enough to try their best to be on time. Yet, it hadn't been over. That all lay one week back now and still Jill had to feel Wesker's annoyance daily. It almost seemed like he directly searched for things he could throw into her shoes just to blame her for it afterwards. She didn't even need to do something for him to get angry.

She walked down the hallway, punishment.  
She came too early to work, punishment.  
She literally just sat at her desk when he marched by, punishment.

"Goddammnit! That arrogant, sick, twisted bastard!" she screamed, weakly kicking her boot from the bench in the women's shower room.

Sadly, cursing him didn't bring the much needed relief either. Truth be told, no matter how hard Jill tried and no matter how many reasons she would find - she couldn't really _hate_ her Captain, even with the fury pulsing through her veins. At least not for long. She knew she was too kindhearted after all.

Giving in to the defeat she hung her towel on one of the rags before stepping into an empty showercabin. Sighing contently as the warm water poured over her; relaxing her sore and aching muscles, erasing the upcoming tiredness. She froze shortly as she heard the door outside falling closed. The past week had made her quite jumpy, Jill kinda expected her captain to be everywhere just to throw another punishment her way. Forcing herself to relax, she tried to convince herself that it was nothing, peaking out between the showercurtains. Seeing Rebecca getting ready to go home and changing into her usual clothes she released a breath she didn't even notice she'd been holding.

"Oh, hey Jill. Sorry if I startled you. I was just getting my stuff."  
"It's alright. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy lately."  
"Well, no wonder really considering the Captain's personal war against you."  
"Yeah, I haven't even done anything..."  
"Oh, I know why he's doing it. Told him that's silly but does he ever listen?"  
"It's just- wait, what?"

Turning a bright red, Rebecca giggled nervously, noticing that she'd talked too much. Acting like she hadn't any clue what Jill was staring at her for, she jumped from the bench, grapped her backpack and waved before quickly going for the door.

"Oh it's nothing, really! Until tomorrow, see ya! Oh and... Have a lot of fun!" She grinned knowingly before hurrying outside.  
"What the hell was that all about? Have fun? With what?" Jill frowned.

Deciding to not give it any more thought she pulled the curtains closed to put her attention back to the water. She'd just ask Rebecca about it tommorow. She really didn't need anything more rushing through her mind right now. As the door outside opened and closed again she didn't even mind anymore. Probably just someone who forgot their stuff in their lockers. Her eyes widened however upon hearing someone chuckle. More precisely that chuckle belonging to a male voice. To state she was slightly panicked was an understatement. Jill wasn't prude but she certainly wasn't up to show her natural glory to any male teammates.

"What the he-!?" She tried to shriek loudly at the soft lips touching her neck out of nowhere. A hand shot up, covering her mouth to stop the scream in the middle of it.

"Shht...", at realizing she wasn't going to scream again the hand was slowly removed. The fury rising anew, she spun around to yell at whoever dared to come into the girl's shower to get the hell out but the flame died as soon as she saw who exactly the intruder was. Steelblue piercing eyes stared down at her, amusement all over his face as she quickly tried to cover as much as possible of herself with her small hands.

"What exactly are you doing, Jill? Don't be that shy, your body surely isn't a sight which has to be hidden.", grasping her hands she couldn't do anything else but let him put them off her skin and holding them to her sides midair. It was astonishing how strong he actually was, considering his slender build.  
"I always imagined you being a true sight to behold but this? It even surprises me how beautiful you really are."

Attempting one last last time to rip herself free went by without anything achieved. He was far too strong. Trying to kick him didn't help either as he stepped closer, mere inches seperating their bodies. She was trapped; her legs caged between his own. Shame creeping up her face, turning it a bright red. Her heart raping her ripcage at the pace it was pounding at by now.

It surprised her however as she noticed the sudden change of emotions on his facial features. The moment he noticed her utter shame and discomfort, his smug smile quickly turned to an uneasy chew of his bottom lip, regret washing over his handsome face. _Wesker is chewing his bottom lip. Wesker's actually completely uneasy and nervous. Who would've thought he could feel anything at all besides anger?_

"...Maybe this would be... An excellent time to... Explain why exactly you are here, _Captain_.", trying to press as much pressure and formality into his title as possible.

He seemed to think; the little cogs in his head rotating and stirring. He had to choose his words carefully. Trying to find a way to explain his unusual behaviour and the unecessary aggressiveness he had thrown her way the past week.

"Would you listen?"  
"It's not like I have any other options, is it?" She frowned, starring at his hands grasping her own to make her point.  
"I think I should apologize for my behaviour... For the way I've treated you lately... It was uncalled for."  
"You just figured this out now?"

He growled, he deserved the angry treatment, true. That didn't mean he liked it. Lowering his head to be on her level, he tried another small smile; the gaze of his steelblue eyes making her shiver. He knew the effect he had on people when he stared at them, without his glasses on, pretty well. Deciding it was time to figure out just how far he could go, he slowly released her hands, placing them on her hips; teasing her exposed skin with small circles of his thumb. Watching her closely, drinking in every little reaction he got from her.

He could tell she was trying her hardest not to respond to his caresses. Biting her lower lip hard, staring at him with what was supposed to be a furious glare which soon softened as she lost more and more control over herself. Slowly and carefully he let his hands glide up from her hips, over her waist up to her ripcage; stroking over her shoulderblades, teasing her neck back around to her chest. He hesitated only mere moments before he started to tend to her breasts in a gentle manner - giving her enough space and time to stop him if she wanted to.

Truth be told, he wanted her. Wanted her badly and if he hadn't been such an expert on selfcontrol he would've taken her right there, without accepting any protests. But he didn't want to disgrace her, didn't want her to hate him with all her being. Although he would never admit it out loud, he respected her - more than anyone else he knew. So he tried to keep his desires in their cage; allowing her to make the choices. If she truly wanted to stop him, if she truly wanted him to let her go and leave, he would. He just hoped he had understood the signs he had picked up over the years to be correct. He hoped that what Rebecca had told him, was true. He was Albert Wesker, he could take rejection; he just didn't want to when it came to Jill Valentine.

The soft moan escaping her throat encouraged him to go further, itching closer until their lips met again; a soft kiss, as if he was asking permission. Permission which was granted as she kissed back, reluctantly at first but more urgently soon enough. Gliding over her upper lip she soon parted her lips enough to let his tongue play with her own; a gentle battle of dominance. An innocent kiss soon turned into more heated, more passionate kisses. His experienced hands playing with her aroused buds, more moans following the first; louder this time. It became more and more difficult for him to keep in control.

She should still be angry. She should wish him to hell for all the punishments last week but she couldn't resist. She could try to find excuses but the plain truth was, that she enjoyed his touches. She enjoyed it more than she probably should. Old desires and untold wishes rising from their dust, cracking the last bit of control she had over herself. She wanted this, always had. All those nights laying in bed at home, dreaming about her captain falling for her. Dreams of her being brave enough to actually tell him how she felt. All those missions when they had gotten too close, all those times they had accidently touched or bumped into each other. But of course she had never given it too much hope. Never believed that her captain could ever feel something for her. Or anything for anyone at all.

Twitching as he grasped her breasts more tighter, massaging them more rough, it made her fall over the edge, almost. Deciding it was worth the try, she carefully laid her small hands on his vest, now soaked from the shower's water; grasping it's zipper, pulling it down and ripping at his vest almost desperately. His deep chuckle making her shiver again, as he pulled it of, threw it aside. Her heart skipping beats as she watched him pulling of his blue shirt along with the white t-shirt underneath as well, leaving his upper body fully exposed. It suprised her how well trained he looked - abs visible but not too extreme, just the right amount. Her eyes clouded with lust as she watched the muscles twitch and react as he moved.

Albert Wesker had always been a very handsome man; women looked after him everywhere he went. His shades and the way he behaved and kept for himself giving him a misterious aura of sorts. All the banter and girlish chats about how he might look like without his uniform. And here she stood, having the privilege of finally aquiring proof for her wildest imaginations.

His scent now heavier than before with his upper clothes gone; driving her insane. It aroused her more to feel the heat of his own body on her skin as he leaned closer, their bodies almost touching. His breath on her face; his own eyes slowly darkening with a lustful stare. She couldn't take it any longer; swallowing any fear of his reaction down painfully, she grasped his pants, undoing the buttons of the belt and pulling down its zipper. Not daring to look up at his face, who knows what she might find there?

Holding her breath she ripped his pants down in one smooth motion; slightly shocked when he stepped out of them to make it easier for her, kicking them aside carelessly. Slowly she rose up to meet his face once more, letting her hands glide over his waist, playing at the nips of his slip. She should feel honored, she mused. He was giving her the chance to be the one in charge, at least for this small moment but it was enough to make the warm feeling of happiness spread through every tip of her being. Growling he laid one if his large hands on her lower back, pressing her against him the next instant; his mouth crashing on her owns again in a kiss much more forceful and passionate than the ones before. Loosing his selfcontrol.

His fingers digging into her sensitive flesh as he spread more kisses along her mouth, her neck, her shoulders and collarbones. His other hand releasing her breast to grasp her hair, tussling it, ripping at it, frocing her to bring her face closer to his. The growls became more deep, more animalistic but it didn't scare her - in fact it aroused her even more to know it was her to break him, to let him throw all of his composre out the next window.

"You know... I'm not the type of man to surrender.", a whisper, teasing her senses as his breath brushed her ear.  
"You can have me all the way you want.", she hadn't intended it to come out but she couldn't help it.

At first he looked surprised, maybe even a little bit shocked, but he recovered quickly - catching her into another breathtaking kiss before he pushed her off him rather roughly. She licked her lips as she caught him grasping the brim of his slip, pulling it down teasingly slow. She should feel ashamed but she couldn't stop staring. Her eyes pinned to his lower area, pleased to see how well he was build - to see how aroused he himself had already become. Pleased to see she could get this much of attention and reaction from him.

With a smug and lustful smile he kicked the slip out of reach, wasting no time in bringing them close together again, both his hands now pressing her lower back towards him. They couldn't possibly be any loser she mused as she let him take over completely, moaning his name as he continued to place a trail of kisses over her collarbones. A louder, pleased moan as their lower areas were pressed together tightly. He sure knew how to please a woman.

A short yelp escaped her lips as he bent down shortly to grasp her thights, lifting her up before he stepped closer to the shower's wall, pressing her against it with his own weight. She wrapped her legs around his waist almost immediately, her arms hugging his neck as she gave him yet another heated kiss. The shower's room felt a whole lot hotter by now, the cold water not helping at all. She couldn't resist to rub her waist against his, encouraging him to finally give in to the final step. The huge grin plastered on his face enough to make her heart melt.

"A little unpatient, aren't we?"  
"Can you blame me, really? You have no idea how long I've waited for this."  
"So did I , Valentine. So did I." He murmured, kissing her earlope.

Not giving her any time to think about, he held her a little higher only to finally enter her most sacred bodypart. A loud, long moan sounded from her throat, enjoying every little second of it; whispering his name appreciative and flirtanious. A deep growl of his as he gave her little time to adjust before thrusting in and out with a slow, gentle rhythm at first. The feelings rising in her chest making it hard to focus, lust clouding not only her vision but her mind as well as she tried to press tighter against him, matching his pace - kissing him as much as her unsteady breathes allowed.

It didn't take long for them before the slow, gentle way wasn't enough anymore. Their movements more rapid, more animalistic and wild. Neither of them able to properly speak anymore but reather communicating with moans and grunts of approval. Wesker grasping her buttcheeks more fierce as he went down on his knees, trying to lay her on the cold, wet floor as gentle as possible without ever leaving her; continuing in more rough thrusts; grinning as he bit down on her neck, hard. Jill shrieked shortly but didn't mind it further; not minding he was marking her as his. She wanted to be his anyways. Clawing down his back with her nails she returned the favor, rewarded by a low deep growl that almost didn't sound human. Teasing her, stopping in his tracks everytime they got close only to prevent this reuinion from being over too soon. To stretch it out just a tad bit longer.

However, nothing lasts forever as their breaths became more and more erratic, their movements accompanied by strong shivers and panting. Eventually with another hard and rough thrust he threw himself over the edge; ripping Jill right with him. Their names on their lips, moaned like sacred praise. Closing their eyes to drown into every little sensation, every little blissful feeling. Clawing at each other like they were afraid this could only be a dream, that they could fall apart.

It took both of them a while to relax, to get their heartrate back to a rate more normal. To even their breaths.

Gently sliding her hands over his back, she shifted a little underneath him to have a better look at his face. She couldn't help but reward him with a broad, beaming smile. Relief at seeing the sparkle in his eyes. The small smile of his own. The way he looked at her, like he just found a treasure he intended to keep.

"That was a very interesting way of explaining things."

He chuckled, a sound she quickly had grown to love. Lifting his upper body up a bit he rested his weight on his elbows, stroking his free hand through her hair lovingly; gestures she'd never exptected from the man usually so distant and cold.

"Actions express more than words will ever do, isn't that the saying?"  
"I could've lived without the anger and punishments though."  
"I'm really sorry Jill. I just am not... Used to this kind of feelings and... I thought I could make them vanish if I'd just ignore them."

She stared at him, quizzically, wondering what that meant. He noticed her glare, quickly regretting his poor choice of words.

"It just angered me to loose control this easily whenever you were around... Took me long enough to finally understand why...", he huffed angrily,"thanks to Chambers pestering me about it, to be honest."

She couldn't help but laugh. "So that's why she practically ran outta here when she said she knew why you were angry on me." Her eyes widening "...why she wished me lots of fun!"

Wesker's cheeks blushed at that comment, coughing nervously.

"You had fun, I take it?"  
"The best fun I've ever had, Captain."  
"Would you like to do it again?"

Jill stared at him, still shocked. Noticing he understood it the wrong way, she quickly grasped his neck, pulling him down in another passionate but gentle kiss, stealing a low moan from his lips.

"I'm not a girl for fun or one night. I'm the more serious type, just so you know."  
"That comes in handy, since I'm known for being the most serious person on this planet."  
"You'll never get rid of me once taking me in."  
"I'd slap any male creature ever getting in close proximity to you to hell."

She grinned. Actions expressed more than words ever could, so she kissed him again; trying to put every feeling and craving she felt for him into it. Her heart melting as he did the same; kissing with her with all the emotions who had been bottled up for far too long.

"Once you're mine, I'll never leave your side... I promise, Valentine."

* * *

Flames rose higher and higher into the night's sky as the old mansion vanished from existence; taking the monsters and living nightmares with it into its grave. The only sounds heard the low sobbing of Rebecca Chambers, mourning the loss of Richard. The clicking of Barry's gun as he inspected it for what felt like a hundreth time to distract himself from the horrible memories. The erratic breath of Chris, trying to maintain his composure, trying to keep from bursting into tears and shock.

Dull, blue eyes staring out the side of the helicopter, watching the flames dance; watching the last remains of the mansion falling apart. Feeling like one of the undead creatures herself; nothing left inside. Too tired to care, too exhausted to think about what happened. Tears wouldn't come, no matter how often the brutal images played over and over again in her head. Reminding her of the losses. The sacrifices.

Frowning upon her buzzer ringing on her belt; mustering the last bit of strentgh to pick it up and check its cracked display.

"I'm still here."

Three simple words. Reminders of an old promise.  
A small smile creeping up her lips. A low spark returning to her empty eyes.

"I know..."

* * *

 **There goes the rewritten version of my old story.**  
 **I'd appreciate feedback :)**  
 **I'd really like to know if you like this version better than the old one.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed reading this at least a bit :)**


End file.
